Keep Us A Secret
by nickandmiley3
Summary: Miley is pretty satisfied with her life, just the way it is. Will one of Liam's old friends shake up her world when he decides to move in with her and Liam for a month? Can she handle the temptation, or will she cave? Niley.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm kind of stuck with Like We Used to, and I had this idea for a while now. So I decided to just go for it! I know the trailer sucks, but I really like this story. I hope you will too!**

**Chapter 1**

"Liam!" I yelled for the very last time. "What time is he going to be here?"

Just when I wanted to give up searching for him in our LA apartment, he came walking into our bedroom looking slightly pissed.

"Can you stop yelling for a second? I told you a thousand times already! He'll be here in about 30 minutes." He stated annoyed.

"Well excuse me for yelling. Because it's really normal to not tell your girlfriend about the guest we'll be having in our apartment for a freaking month!" I yelled, ignoring his request.

I stomped out of our bedroom, slamming the door behind me, hearing Liam sigh loudly just before the door shut with a smash. I walked over to the living room, jumping on the couch.

I looked around the living area, taking in my environment. An environment that was still pretty new to me. The entire condo was still full of unopened moving boxes. We moved into it just two weeks ago, both giving up our respective old appartments. I had agreed to move in with him because to be really honest, this felt like our last option. After a year and a half of dating things were really messed up. We were messed up. While Liam was constantly out with friends, I was waiting for him to give me our usual phone call at the end of the day.

He spent more time with his friends than with me. A lot more actually. The day I confronted him about it, he surprised me by asking me to move in with him. Wanting to give us another chance, wanting to give Liam another chance, I said yes.

A decision I already regretted. Hadn't he been listening to anything I was saying when we had arguments about this subject? While I was really trying to make this work, he decided it was 'cool' to let one of his youth friends stay with us for a month.

My thoughts were interrupted when Liam sat down on the couch beside me. Instead of turning my head when he cleared his throat, I kept staring at the switched off TV in front of me. I knew how much he hated it when I ignored him.

"Miley, will you please listen to me?" he finally asked, breaking the silence after about two minutes.

"Why would I, Liam?" It's obvious you're not listening to me, so why would I waste my time on listening to you?" I answered coldly, still not even looking at him.

He sighed before going through his hair with his hand, obviously aggravated. "I know I promised to make more time you. But he isn't going to be a burden. He just needs a place to stay after being kicked out of his apartment. Please just try to be nice to him, I've known him since high school. And I'm really sorry for not telling you sooner."

Being satisfied with his apology for the time being, I finally turned around on the couch so I was facing him. I leaned in, pecking his lips lightly. "I'll be nice to him. After all… _he _isn't the one to blame for all of this." I said, emphasizing _he _to let Liam know I still held him responsible.

"I'm going to get changed. Don't want the guy to think you scored some ugly chick." I said while getting off the couch.

"Don't look to good though, he can't get any ideas." Liam answered semi serious.

Twenty minutes later I finished up by putting on my heels. Just to piss Liam off, I decided to wear a dress. A short dress. And hey, what's wrong with wanting to make a good first impression?

I took a last look at myself in the mirror, taking in my appearance. I looked hot. My long auburn locks curled all the way down to my lower back. My cream colored dress clung in all the right places, and showed off my long tanned legs. I had applied just the right amount of make up. I was ready.

I walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, only to be stared at by not the expected two, but four eyes.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't know you were here already." I said quickly, walking over the man standing next to Liam.

The man's eyes never left me as I walked over to him, holding out my hand. Instead of shaking it, he just kept staring at me. His eyes flew over my body over and over again. What was his problem?

As he looked up, our eyes met for the first time. I hate to admit that I had just a little bit of a problem breathing in that moment. I scanned his face for imperfections, returning to his eyes without success. He was pretty much flawless. His brown orbs were still concentrated on my blue ones as I looked up at his cute mob of curls.

I was interrupted by Liam, clearing his throat loudly. "This is my _girlfriend_, Miley." He said in a slightly pissed off tone. Woah, slow down there. No need to get all possessive all of a sudden. _Especially when you haven't even cared the last couple of months._

The stranger finally seemed to realize he had been staring, turning crimson red, probably matching my own cheeks. He finally took my small hand in his big one. "H-hi. Sorry for zoning out." He said rather nervously. "I'm Nicholas, call me Nick. It's really nice to meet you, Miley. I've heard a lot about you." He said while scanning my body once again. Not as evident as before, but I still noticed it. "And Liam wasn't lying.." he suddenly said under his breath so Liam wouldn't hear it. Oh but I heard it ok?

"Very sorry to break it to you, _Nicholas_, but until a day ago I didn't even know you existed. But don't worry, I guess we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other better." I said with a flirty tone in my voice. Oh god, what was wrong with me? Liam was standing right there!

Liam cleared his throat loudly, again. "Uh, okay… I'll give you a tour of the apartment or something." He said, looking at one point the entire time. I looked at what he was staring at, realizing my hand was still trapped in Nick's.

Nick seemed to notice as well, quickly letting go of me. "Yeah, sounds great man."

They left the kitchen, leaving me pretty dumbfounded. Was he flirting with me? And why the hell had I been flirting back? In front of Liam for God's sake. Well you can't really blame me, he was extremely handsome.

Maybe this month wasn't going to be that bad after all.

I doubt Liam was feeling the same way.


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for a couple of reviews on the first chapter :) here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Miley's POV**

That same night I was lying in bed alone, being kept awake by the laughter coming from the living room. It felt uncomfortable to sit there with them, since they were reminiscing on the good ol' days. So I had decided to go to bed early. How foolish of me to think Liam would care and join me.. I don't even remember the last time he held me in his arms at night. And I'm not even talking about the last time we had sex. I started to notice the slight annoyance taking over his body when I rejected him again. I had stopped him countless times the last couple of months, it just didn't feel right.

The laughter had died down and the silence was broken by footsteps on the stairs. Wanting Liam to think I was sound asleep, I duck deeper under the sheets, closing my eyes tightly. I heard them exchanging a quick 'goodnight' to each other before the door opened and Liam came walking into our bedroom. He laid himself down next to me, seemingly afraid to even touch me. My back was towards him. And although I couldn't see him, I just knew his back towards me as well. That's just how things have been lately.

"Goodnight, baby." I heard him whisper next to me. Before I could stop it, a tear rolled down the side of my cheek. Him using the word _baby_ was probably the most intimate gesture we had shared in months.

The last thing I heard before falling asleep were Nick's footsteps in the room next to ours. And for some odd reason, those footsteps made me feel safe.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I sighed when I looked over to the alarm clock on my bedside table, 3 am. Not feeling sleepy anymore, I decided to get out of bed quietly, not wanting to wake Liam.

I looked down at my sleeping attire, shrugging at my boyshorts and tanktop. Perfect for my nightly trip to the refrigerator. Ben & Jerry's turns out to be the perfect remedy for my sleeping 'problem'.

I walked over to the refrigerator, not bothering to turn on the lights. I could probably find my way to it with my eyes closed, given the amount of times I had woken up in the middle of the night after moving into this apartment.

I opened the freezer inside of the refrigerator, hesitating which flavor to pick. I decided on cookie dough, a flavor that I would never get enough of.

"Don't tell me you're an ice cream girl." A voice suddenly asked, making me jump in surprise.

I looked over to the cooking island, distinguishing Nick's curls in the dark.

"God you scared me." I said while holding my hand to my chest, creating a dramatic effect. He chuckled lightly in response.

"And as a matter of fact, yes I am an ice cream girl. Is something wrong with that?" I added as I walked over to the cooking island as well, sitting down on the opposite side of where Nick was sitting, facing him.

"Oh not at all. I think it's cute." He answered with a shy smile. Thank God it was dark in here, that little compliment flushed my cheeks pretty badly. Come on Miley, think of something witty.

"Thanks, I guess." Yeah, really witty. Not.

"So, what's your excuse?" Nick asked while connecting his chocolate eyes with mine.

"My excuse for what exactly?" I responded, shoving a big scoop of ice cream into my mouth.

"Our underwear party." He stated amused.

"Our wh-" Oh shit. I quickly swallowed the ice cream in my mouth before I could choke on it. I looked down, blushing like crazy. Maybe wearing nothing but my boyshorts and a tanktop wasn't the best idea.

But hold up.. Did he just say _our_? I looked up, noticing Nick was sitting there in nothing but his red plaid boxershorts. Fuck.

I scanned my eyes over his body. Starting at his broad muscles, continuing with his well-built arms, moving my eyes down to his toned abs. Holy.. Why hadn't I noticed his absence of clothing before?

I stopped my staring when he spoke up. "Liking the view" he asked with a cocky expression on his face.

"I could ask you the same thing." I answered confidently as I noticed his gaze was fixated on my chest.

"Good. So we're both enjoying it." He chuckled with a satisfied smile on his, may I add adorable, face. "You're not going to give me a bite?"

Aha, changing the subject. I looked down at my bowl of ice cream. "Hm, I don't know. You have to really deserve it. It's cookie though, my favorite. I'm not just going to give a scoop to something who isn't worthy the amazingness. You have to be special."

"I see. So what do I have to do to deserve some of it?"

"Well, you could start by telling me something about yourself." I said while bringing another spoon full of ice cream to my mouth.

"Sounds fair, I guess. Well, I grew up in New Jersey, but moved to LA when I was 13 years old. I'm 21 now, and I just got kicked out off my apartment. And here I am. With you."

"That's it? You're boring, you don't deserve my cookie dough." I told him with a smile.

"And you think you're special enough for cookie dough?" he asked me. "How so?"

"You have plenty of time to figure out just how special I am, Nicholas." I said flirtatiously before standing up and walking over to the exit of the kitchen, giving him a perfect view of my behind.

He seemed to be taking full advantage of that opportunity.

"I think I already got a pretty good idea…" a giant smirk formed on his face.

I giggled at his remark, turning around and leaving the kitchen. "Goodnight." I said before making a bee line to the door of the bedroom.

I smiled as I heard him whisper "Sweet dreams, Miley."

I walked into the bedroom and closed the door behind me. I looked over at our bed, letting a sigh escape my mouth as I saw Liam fast asleep as far away from my side as possible.

I crawled under the sheets, making myself comfortable on my side of the bed.

Somehow I ended up dreaming about a certain boy in a plaid boxershort.

It was the best dream.

**reviewing would mean the world to me!**

**x  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**wooo another chapter! enjoy :)**

**Chapter 3**

**Nick's POV**

Tonight was what most people would refer to as awkward. At least for me it was.

Here I was, sitting on the couch with my best friend from high school and his girlfriend. A girlfriend I was extremely interested in. But that was crazy, she was Liam's girlfriend. She was taken, and not just by anyone. I would also like to point out that the couch the three of us were sitting on, wasn't very spacious. The fact that Miley was sitting very close next to be only made matters worse.

Even though I really liked the movie we were currently watching, I couldn't help but to turn my head to look at the pretty girl sitting next to me every now and then.

Once again, I secretly eyed her appearance. I still didn't understand what she was doing to me. After our midnight meeting I couldn't seem to get her out of my mind. The fact that I had seen her in her underwear made things all the more awkward. She was Liam's girl for crying out loud, I wasn't aloud to have these kind of thoughts about her. But I couldn't help it. I watched her as she pursed her lips a little, probably not even aware of the cute thing she was doing.

But was it really that wrong? _Yes._ No. She was flirting as well, wasn't she? I made a mental note to ask Liam about their relationship, not too obvious of course.

As I took another quick glance at her, I was mesmerized by her beauty once again. Her hair was up in a messy bun, making her eyes seem even more blue than with her hair down. The way our legs were subtly touching drove me insane. And the way she stared back at me just made me feel- Wait. Shit. Busted.

But instead of making a witty comment about it, she just gave me genuine smile.

Just as I was about to smile back at her, Liam grabbed her sides tightly and lifted her up into his lap before kissing her neck disgustingly.

I quickly turned my eyes back to the movie, ignoring the romantic scene that was developing right next to me. But had I just imagined that flash of disappointment in her eyes, or had it really been there?

Trying to get some sort of confirmation about it, I decided to look at Miley again. The sight I was faced with bothered me like nothing had before. But why? Why was I so bothered by his hands roaming all over her slightly exposed stomach, making their way over to her ass? It wasn't like I was in love with this girl or something. She was just very… _interesting_.

Either way, sitting next to a couple having a hot make out session (trust me, if you could hear the noises Liam was producing you would agree with the _hot_ part) wasn't very pleasant. I felt really uncomfortable and ready to leave until I locked eyes with Miley. I was surprised to discover there was one person who felt even more uncomfortable in this situation than myself. That person was Miley.

Deciding to ignore the look in her eyes, I stood up from the couch. "I uh, I'm tired. I'm heading to bed. Goodnight." I said while practically storming out of the living room, not bothering to wait for a reply from Miley or Liam. Definitely not Liam, he still seemed too caught up in kissing Miley's neck. Ugh.

I needed to get my act together. I had to look at their make out sessions for another month, so I just had to get over my little crush. And in order to do that, I needed a good night rest.

I woke up about an hour later as I heard voices coming from the room next to mine. Still being a little sleepy, I couldn't understand what they were saying. I put my hands over my ears, not wanting to hear their fucking sex noises.

But when I heard a sob coming from Miley, followed by a loud "Damn it!" from Liam, I knew they weren't doing what I thought they were doing.

But then what the hell was actually going on in there? Was Miley okay? As the yelling voices and loud sobs died down, I couldn't bring myself to sleep anymore. I was worried, and the silence next door wasn't really comforting.

So instead I just lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

After 30 minutes of pointless staring I was interrupted by the sound of my door slowly opening. I looked up at the entrance, trying to adjust my eyes to the dark enough to see who was the intruder.

I didn't move when I saw who was standing in my room. Wearing grey sweatpants and a loose white vneck, the girl looked absolutely beautiful. I finally got out off my bed when I noticed her tear stained face.

She walked all the way into my room, closing the door behind her. She took a few hesitant steps towards me, meeting me halfway in the room. We were standing so close to each other, I could easily count her freckles. But the tears rolling down her cheeks distracted me from all the other stuff.

I lifted up her chin, forcing her to make eye contact with me. I moved my hand over to her face, cupping her cheek. I used my thumb to brush away all the tears that were still falling down.

"Come on. You can sleep in my bed." I took her hand, leading us over to my bed. I folded the sheets back, stepping out of the way so she could get into the bed. Once she was settled, I placed the sheets over her trembling body.

I walked over to the chair in the corner of the room, making myself as comfortable as possible for sleeping in a chair. "I'll be right here if you need me." I whispered in her direction.

She responded by mumbling something incoherent, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

What now? What had happened between her and Liam? Why did she come to my room? So many questions, but no answers.

I guess time will tell.


	4. Chapter 4

**A lot is happening in this chapter, but just go along with it and enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

**Miley's POV**

A faint ray of sunlight shone down on my face, causing me to open my eyes slowly.

_This isn't my room _was the first thought that popped into my head.

When I noticed the boy in the corner of the room, curled up in an uncomfortable sleeping position, I started to relive the previous night.

_I watched Nick walk away, not even giving me another glance. He had been staring at me all night, and it didn't bother me one bit._

_What did bother me were Liam's hands exploring my entire body. I felt myself freeze as one of Liam's hands suddenly found its way down to the button on my skinny jeans. He slipped his hand under the waistband of my jeans without a warning, making me jump up from his lap quickly._

"_What the fuck, Miley?" Liam yelled, looking up at me from the couch. Anger evident in his cold eyes._

_My knees decided to give in as the shock took over my body, making me drop down to the floor. "I don't know.. It's just..." _

"_What? It's just what? Why can't I fucking touch you?"_

"_I don't know, Liam. We just.. Why did you have to rush it like that?" I asked as tears started to fall down, not recognizing the man who was yelling at me. _

"_Rush it? Are you serious? We used to have sex all the time!"_

"_We used to do a lot of other stuff too! Like talk, and actually laugh. But we're not doing that either now, are we?"_

"_God Miley, when did you become such a girl?"_

"_Excuse me? I'm 'such a girl' because I want to do other stuff with my boyfriend besides having sex?" I asked insulted._

"_BESIDES sex?" We haven't had sex in a fucking month!" he snapped at me. "You just need to get over yourself. Just let me do it, Miley."_

"_Let you do it? What am I to you exactly? A toy you like to play with when you feel like it?"_

"_Ive had enough of this shit." Before I could process what was going on, Liam took my hand and practically dragged me into our bedroom. He grabbed both of my arms roughly and pushed me down onto the bed, pushing his body onto mine in the process._

_I squirmed under his tight grip, feeling the last bit of control I had over this situation slip away._

"_No. Liam. Please don't do this." I cried desperately as his hands found the clasp of my bra._

_As he was slightly distracted by the resistance my bra clasp seemed to be giving, I lifted on of my legs up to kick him in his crotch, hard. _

"_Damn it!" he yelled, visibly in excruciating pain. He fell down to the ground, his hands instantly flying over to his crotch._

_I ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I was standing with my back against the wall, but my knees gave out under me again, causing me to slide down onto the cold tiled floor._

_I wrapped my arms around my legs tightly, resting my head on top of my knees. I just needed to close my eyes, this was all a nightmare. I would wake up soon and everything would be perfect again._

_But as I sat there for over twenty minutes, I realized I couldn't escape this. I couldn't escape reality. Where was I supposed to go? Some place Liam couldn't hurt me, that was for sure. When a crazy idea popped into my head, I decided to just go for it. I didn't really have any other options._

_I quickly changed into my sweatpants and vneck that I always kept in there. I walked over to the door and placed my ear against it._

_I didn't hear anything so I decided to give it a go and hope Liam was already asleep._

_My prayers were answered when I tip toed through the room in order to get to the door leading to the hallway. I felt my heart beating rapidly as I looked over to the bed, seeing Liam knocked out on his side. Did he even care? Did he realize what he had tried to do to me?_

_I made it to the door and quickly slipped into the hallway. I took a few deep breaths as I stood in front of the door to the guest room. Nick's room._

And here I was, in his bed. Feeling secure and scared all at once. The two feelings seemed to be battling for my next decision. But the scared feeling won, making me get out of his bed. I tiptoed out of his room and walked into the kitchen.

"Miley, I'm so sorry." I turned around in fear at the sound of Liam's voice. I took a step back, bumping into the wall behind me, leaving me trapped as Liam took more steps towards me.

He stopped at a safe distance, noticing the fear my body was reflecting by trembling lightly.

"Will you let me explain, please?" He pleaded with a soft expression in his eyes. Well, at least that was a change compared to the way he looked at me last night.

Giving into him I slowly nodded, still uncertain of my safety.

He sighed loudly and stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets. "Look, it was never my intention to hurt you in any way. My hormones just got the best of me. You have to know how sorry I am Miley, and how much I love you." He was practically begging now.

I nodded again. Apparently he thought this was a gesture of forgiveness because he closed the gab between us, ready to pull my body into his chest. But that wasn't happening, not when I had a say in it. I backed up against the wall even more and held my hand up in front of me.

"Stop. Please stop." I said as Liam came to a halt right in front of me, a quizzical expression on his face.

"What you did last night… it scared the crap out of me. _You_ scared the crap out of me. I understand that you're sorry, but you have to give me some time." I finished, surprised that I managed to get all of that out without breaking down due to the minimum distance between our bodies.

"I understand." He spoke slowly. He took a step back, giving me breathing space. With every step he took away from me, I felt my body relax a bit more.

"So uhm, yeah. Talking about space, I got a call from my boss this morning. I have to go to New York for four days, attend a bunch of meetings and stuff. He wants me to go."

It wasn't the first time he was going away on a business trip. But it was the first time that I was totally ok with it. In the past, I had always felt alone, I missed him terribly when he was away for a few days. But that feeling wasn't there right now. "Ok. I think a couple of days without each other would do us good." I said emotionless.

His apology hadn't been very special, and of course I wasn't going to forgive him for his 'actions' just yet. But a lot of it was my fault as well… I had rejected him so many times. He had every right to get frustrated with me, right? And how could I be scared of the man I loved for over a year and a half? Maybe he was right, maybe I just had to get over myself and give him what he wanted. Sex.

I leaned up to him so that my mouth was close to his ear. "Maybe after these four days you'll get what you've been waiting for." I whispered. I regretted it immediately.

Just as Liam closed the front door behind him two hours later, another door in the apartment opened. I turned around in my spot by the front door, looking at the boy walking out of the guest room. His eyes were puffy and his curls were all over the place. He was wearing a dark blue plaid boxershort, and unfortunately this time, his muscular torso was covered with a white vneck.

"Good morning." I smiled at him. "Did you sleep well?" I decided that ignoring the previous night would be the best option.

He looked up at me, returning a smile. "Hey." He answered groggily, making me giggle. "Don't mock me, Miley. It's early." He said, pretending to be insulted. Hearing his voice in a full sentence turned my giggle into a full out, loud laugh. It didn't take him long to join me. I stared at him as the joy radiated of his shaking body, giving me a feeling of happiness I hadn't felt in so long.

When we both stopped laughing, I made my way over to the kitchen. "Come on, let's have breakfast."

We finished the breakfast we had prepared together and I had successfully avoided every topic involving last night. But all good things have to come to an end…

"I really liked last night." He suddenly said, locking eyes with me from across the cooking island.

"Wh- what?" I stuttered, feeling my cheeks heat up at his unexpected confession. Did he really say that?

"You, just being in my room. Sleeping in my bed. But.." he paused, opening his mouth as if he was going to finish his sentence. But instead of continuing, he closed his mouth again, remaining silent.

"But what? " I pushed him to continue, suddenly feeling a certain boldness about the subject I had desperately wanted to avoid. To hell with not talking about it. I wanted to hear how he felt about it. I leaned over the cooking island, minimizing the distance between us. He followed my lead, leaning closer to me as well.

"But why? Why were you crying, Miley? Why did you come to my room in the middle of the night?" he asked, concern audible in his sweet, whispering voice.

"I just want to forget about that part of the night. I want to forget the reason of my crying." I whispered back. "I just know that going into your room felt right." I looked down at my fidgeting hands, slightly embarrassed by my confession.

I suddenly felt a pair of soft lips connect with my burning cheek. "You can always come to me." He smiled.

"I don't even know why I feel so comfortable around you. All I know is that I like it." I said shyly, still looking down at my hands.

"I like it too." I looked up at him, and for the first time since we met, Nick blushed.

Feeling a bit overwhelmed by our proximity, I leaned back in my high stool again, creating a bigger gap between Nick and myself. "Let's get this cleaned up." I said, pointing at our empty plates, completely aware of the fact that I had ruined an intimate moment between us. But that intimate moment shouldn't have even been there in the first place. I had a boyfriend. God, what was I getting myself into?

After we had cleaned up the kitchen, I decided to take a shower. I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the shower cabin. I turned on the hot shower, letting the drops of water wash away my worries.

Liam wasn't going to be back for another four days, so I shouldn't have to worry about the kind-of-promise I had made him before he left just yet. But then there was Nick, he had become a worry as well. Because even though he was very interesting, he was dangerous. I could feel it when I was around him, I let myself go around him. I said stuff to him a taken girl shouldn't be saying to a boy that isn't her boyfriend.

I turned off the shower and stepped out of the giant cabin. I draped a small towel around my body and brushed a comb through my wet locks hastily.

As I walked back into the bedroom I felt my body collide with someone else's. I groaned as my back hit the ground, but my groan didn't compare to the gasp that left my mouth as I looked at the position I was in.

I was lying on the ground in nothing but a small towel, and lying on top of me in nothing but his infamous boxershort, was Nick. My wet skin was touching his bare torso. My breathing quickened as I noticed his left hand was resting on my bare thigh. Somehow his hand had ended up under my towel. To my surprise, he didn't move his hand as he looked at it. Instead he just gave it a little squeeze, causing my heart to skip basically every beat.

He used his other arm to lift himself up from my body slightly, still hovering over me, our faces just inches apart. He was the first to speak up and break our silence.

"Oops."

**I don't even know why, but I'm in love with this story. And with all of you, thanks so much for reviewing. Sorry if my grammar or spelling is a little bit off sometimes, but as you may have noticed, English isn't my mother language. **

**So miley is kind of blaming liam's actions on herself. Please don't hate her for that. I just need Liam and Miley to stay together for awhile, because it will cause a lot of jealousy and drama.**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Nick's POV**

Oops? Did I just say oops? Real smooth, Nick.

"Hi." Miley whispered as a blush became visible on her cheeks. Her warm breath tickled my skin, our faces being just inches apart.

"Hey, you." I could feel her heart beating rapidly against my bare chest. I'm pretty sure mine was beating just as fast. No, probably even faster.

We just stayed in this position, gazing into each other's eyes, feeling each other's skin, feeling her bare thigh under my hand. I wasn't even thinking when I had given it a gentle squeeze earlier. She just had this effect on me. And I liked it. I used to really shy around girls, but with this one… it was different.

As I was hovering over her, I decided to use this opportunity to take a good look at her. Her wet locks stuck to her rosy cheeks, her skin was still a bit wet from the shower she had apparently taken. The skin of our lower bodies was connected, and as I moved my lower body just an inch, I felt our pelvic bones being pressed onto each other even more. Before I could stop it, a small groan escaped my lips. I stopped breathing for a second, hoping that noise hadn't just left my mouth. But it only took one glance at the beauty lying underneath me to know it definitely had. She bit her bottom lip as if she was trying to suppress a giggle. Damn that lip bite. She wasn't making this any easier.

I needed to get out of here, right now. Pretty soon I wouldn't be able to control a certain body part, and because of the loose boxershorts I was currently wearing she would most certainly notice, if you get what I mean.. As if I hadn't experienced enough humiliation for one day.

The last thing I wanted for her to know how much my body craved for her. How much _I_ craved for her. Oh god, the things I was doing to her in my mind right now. Unforgivable. This wasn't helping, at all.

And just like that, I got up and sprinted back into my own room. Closing the door behind me, I leaned against it and slid down to the floor, my hands going through my hair roughly. What was I supposed to do? These feelings weren't fair. Not to her, and definitely not to Liam. My best friend..

**Miley's POV**

I had expected him to do a lot of stuff in that moment, but I never thought he'd actually run away from me.

Since I couldn't move, I just continued lying on the floor of the bedroom. Silence took over my restless mind, and I had to comfort myself. He wasn't mad at me. He wasn't mad at me. What was I doing? Why should I even care if he was mad? I didn't even know this kid.

When the feeling finally returned to my limbs, I got up and walked over to the huge walk in closet. I settled on light washed jeans with a red, loose fitting vneck on top. I finished my casual outfit with some gold bracelets and put my hair up in a messy bun on the top of my head. I walked over the living room to enjoy an afternoon on the couch. I randomly picked out a DVD, not even looking at the title, and started the movie when I heard footsteps behind me.

Instead of turning around to look at the handsome boy standing there, obviously awaiting my response to him being there, I turned up the volume a bit higher and kept staring at the TV screen as the opening credits started. If he thought I was too horrible to even look at, I would be better off ignoring him.

I felt the couch moving under me as he sat down beside me. His leg touched mine for a split second, sending sparks through my entire body. I felt goose bumps appear on my arms right after he had touched me, making me shiver.

"Are you cold?" his worried voice startled me. "Let me get you a sweater." He actually thought I had goose bumps because I was cold? Boy was he wrong.

After a few minutes he walked back into the living room and placed himself close next to me again. He stretched out his arms towards me and I turned my head slightly to look at what he was holding. He handed me a large gray hoodie as a sweet smile formed on his lips.

Trying to ignore him was pointless. It was mission impossible. I turned my body towards him, sending him a genuine smile. "Thanks." I said gratefully as I pulled the sweater over my head. "Does it look good on me?" I joked as I looked down at his oversized hoodie.

"Perfect." He answered, catching me off guard by the honesty in his voice.

I pulled the top of the sweater partly over my face, trying to hide my reddening cheeks. I inhaled, taking in his sweet scent. I know I sound like a creep right now, but if you could smell his sweater you would do the exact same thing. I inhaled his scent again, but deeper this time, causing Nick to turn his head to me at the sound of my breathing.

"What are you doing?" he asked with an amused smile on his face. Busted.

"N-nothing." Why did I have to stutter? Why did I have to be so obvious about my feelings for him? Wait.. feelings.

"Are you smelling my sweater, Miley?" I have to admit I was a teeny tiny bit turned on because of the sexy smirk he was giving me.

"Maybe." He chuckled, clutching his stomach as the sound of his laughter filled the room.

"You're ridiculous."

"Yeah, well.. If I'm so ridiculous you might want your sweater back." If mister cocky over here decided to get all offensive, maybe it was time for me to tease him a little bit. I grabbed the hem of the hoodie, making sure to grab the hem of the vneck I was wearing underneath as well. I pulled up the sweater a little, my vneck followed. My flat stomach was partially exposed, making his eyes grow wide, exposing the lust in his eyes. Bingo.

"Or I might just leave it on. You smell way too good to just give it away that easily." I said nonchalantly, pulling the sweater back down.

"Tease." He mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear it.

I decided to leave him with his hormonal thoughts for now, turning my attention back to the movie. Just as I looked back at the screen, someone's head got chopped off. If there was one thing I hated more than sappy romantic movies, it was horror movies. I gasped as the beheaded woman let out a final scream. The fright had made me jump a little, making me land even closer to Nick on the couch. A hell of a lot closer actually. One of my legs was now placed over Nick's lap, and my upper body was pressed against his torso. I turned my head into his chest, preventing myself form looking at the screen again. I felt a feeling of security wash over me as he wrapped his arms around my small frame. My body relaxed at the rhythm of his breath, feeling his heaving chest against my own.

"Is the murdering part over yet?" I asked, my voice being muffled because of the fact my mouth was pressed to his shirt. He chuckled in response. "No, the mass murder continues."

I curled up my legs to which he responded by pulling me even closer into his chest. "Don't look, Miles." He had never used a nickname before.

"Trust me. I won't." After three minutes I still wasn't allowed to watch. Which seemed really suspicious considering the fact that the screaming in the movie had stopped a while ago?

"Are you sure it isn't over yet?"

"Yeah, just stay where you are." A smile tugged at the corners of my lips as I processed his answer.

Ten minutes passed, not one movement was made. "I'm onto you, Nicholas." I giggled.

"Oh, you are? Why don't you tell me all about it then?"

"You just want to hold me in your arms." I put my hand over my mouth as soon as I realized how blunt that had come out.

He grabbed my hand, which was still located over my mouth, and put it down. "Don't be embarrassed by the truth." He whispered in my ear, his lips slightly brushing against my earlobe as he pronounced his words carefully.

Suddenly aware of the position we were in, and what he had just said, I became nervous. "I.. should go."

"Now?" he asked. He grabbed my hand as if he was trying to persuade me to stay in his safe grip.

As much as I wanted to stay, I remembered a party I was supposed to go to tonight. I had been so caught up with the stranger in my house, I had completely forgotten about my best friend's birthday party. Demi was turning 21, and it was going to be on hell of a party. I sighed, remembering I was supposed to bring a date. Demi was homeschooled as a teenager and never got the prom experience, so that's why she's taking this opportunity to experience the date aspect of prom.

I looked back up at Nick, seeing a flash of disappointment in his eyes. He was ready to let me get off the couch, loosening his grip on me. But instead of letting him, I grabbed his arm so he wouldn't be able to let go of me.

"My best friend's birthday party starts in about two hours."

The disappointment in his eyes disappeared, knowing I hadn't really _wanted_ to leave.

"And I want you to be my date."

His eyes lit up, a giant smile formed on his lips. He looked at me as if I was Santa, giving him a present he had wanted for years. "Won't they get the wrong idea if we show up together?"

"As long as we don't give them the wrong idea." I answered while giving his arm a flirtatious squeeze.

I jumped out of his arms and ran to the bathroom, not giving him time to respond. "Be ready in 40 minutes!" I yelled.

Exactly 40 minutes later I walked out of the bedroom, ready for the party. When I saw Nick's wandering eyes travel up and down my body, I knew tonight was going to be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg it's been ages, I am so sorry! Just a lot of stuff came up. So here's the chapter, I really don't know how I feel about it.**

**Miley's POV**

The party had been in full swing for over an hour, and I was definitely enjoying myself. I had a drink every once in a while, danced with hot guys, laughed about random stuff with Demi. And I avoided Nick..

Asking him to be my date to Demi's party seemed like a good idea a few hours ago, but not anymore. Not since I had noticed the way he looked at me tonight. It made him dangerous, and I had to avoid danger at all times otherwise I'd cave. And I couldn't cave, not while being with Liam. I wouldn't be a cheater.

But as the hours passed, and all the hot guys had found someone else to dance with, I couldn't help but look over at Nick more often. And even though he was constantly swarmed by a group of bimbo blondes, he always looked back at me with the signature grin on his adorable face.

I was sitting on one of the lounge couches in the nightclub the party was being held at when I felt someone slide in next to me. I ignored it, keeping my gaze on the mop of curls who was disappearing towards the dance floor, still joined by five brainless bimbos. I felt my jaw clench and I took a big sip of my drink.

"Slow down, doll. Don't want you to stumble out of this place at the end of the night." I turned over to see Demi sitting next to me.

"I don't care." I mumbled, turning my gaze back to Nick. Those bitches were practically eating him up, disgusting. I know I said I was avoiding him, but why didn't he even _try_ to talk to me?

"So, who's the cutie you brought with you?"

"Ugh.. a friend" I said with a loud sigh, letting my head rest on the table.

"A friend with benefits?" Demi asked amused, raising her eyebrows.

I looked at her, feeling embarrassed and smacked her shoulder. "Demi!"

"What? It's not that weird of a question." She shrugged.

"I'm with Liam, how could you even think I would have 'benefits' with Nick?"

"Well, Liam's not here right now. And second, if you could, you would kick those girls' asses. But you can't because they are my colleagues. So, spill the juice."

"Fine" I sighed "He's Liam's best friend. And he's living in our house for an entire month."

"And he's hot. Yeah, I guess I can see your dilemma." Demi stated seriously.

"He's not just hot. He's sweet, and gentle, and he makes me breakfast. And we keep having these awkward encounters, mostly when we're not wearing a lot of clothing."

"You can have fun, Miles. As long as you don't cross the line."

"What line?" This was about to be good. Demi always had the craziest advice.

"The cheating line. You know, no touching certain body parts, no kissing, and no sex." I choked on my drink once she was finished. "Oh come on, don't tell me you haven't given it a thought, Miley."

"I haven't." I answered while avoiding her stare. She was trying to read me, but I wouldn't let her find out the truth. I wouldn't let her know how much I had thought about his hands, softly grazing my bare skin. Or about his lips, hungrily kissing mine. And she definitely couldn't know how I had thought about his body, hovering over mine while his… this was getting inappropriate. Mind out of the gutter, right now.

Demi seemed to be buying it, not noticing the way my cheeks reddened as my mind wondered off to Nick again. "If you say so."

When silence surrounded us, my eyes gazed over to the dance floor once again, searching for Nick's brown orbs. And when I found them, I felt something in the pit of my stomach. Something I probably wasn't supposed to be feeling.

Nick's POV

As I was lying in my bed that night after the party, and I felt disappointed. I had been lying here for over an hour, not being able to sleep at all. And that was thanks to a certain beautiful girl, who had decided to ignore me the entire night..

But what was I expecting? For her to forget all about her boyfriend and have a hot make out session in the middle of the dance floor. Yeah right.

When my stomach started to growl I got up from my bed and silently walked over to the kitchen, trying not to wake Miley up. I rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes and walked over to the refrigerator. I jumped up in surprise when I heard a silent 'hey' behind me. When I turned around, Miley was sitting at the kitchen table, still wearing her dress from the party.

"Hey" I responded. I closed the refrigerator, completely forgetting about the hunger I had been feeling, and I walked over to her. When I stood next to her, our shoulders brushing lightly, I noticed my hunger for food had disappeared. But my hunger for something else was at its peak.

"Did you have fun at the party?" she asked while bringing a spoon full of Ben & Jerry's to her mouth. I watched her movements intently for a minute before I answered.

"Nah, it was ok." I shrugged.

She stood up from her chair, taking her ice cream with her of course, and stood in front of me. "I'm sorry for ignoring you."

I gave her a quizzical look. Of course I had noticed it, it was all I could think about the entire night. Why had she been avoiding me? What had I done wrong?

"I just didn't want to cross the line." She told me as she took a step closer to me. Minimizing the proximity between us, maximizing my desire.

I swallowed hard, trying to keep myself from attacking her lips.

"This one." She said while pointing out an imaginary line between our bodies. I followed her movements, but instead of listening to her, I took a final step closer to her. I noticed her breath became irregular as our chests touched.

"What happens if I cross it?" I felt her shiver as I whispered the question. My forehead was touching hers and her eyes shifted over to my lips. And just when I thought she was going to lean into me, she took a hesitant step backwards.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I looked down, feeling slightly embarrassed by my boldness.

"I wouldn't be able to control myself." She whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"But what if I don't want you to control yourself?" I spoke up with rising confidence. Before I could stop myself I circled my arms around her waist, pulling her into me. And just like that, I pressed my lips onto hers. It took her a minute to respond, but when she did, the whole world started spinning. Our tongues immediately found each other, and I felt her smile into our kiss.

When I was about to deepen the kiss even more, I felt something cold and sticky hit my cheek. We broke our kiss at the same time and I gave her a look to ask what was on my cheek without using any words.

She started laughing so I rubbed my hand over my cheek to feel what it was. When I pulled my hand back and took a look at it, I saw cookie dough was smutched all over my hand.

"I guess I lost control of my ice cream the minute you started kissing me." She laughed.

"Oh you think that's funny?" I asked her, pretending to be insulted. "You know what's really funny?" I grabbed her arms gently, pinning her against the kitchen island. Her eyes grew wide as realization of what I was going to do hit her. In one keep movement I pressed my cheek against hers, letting the ice cream cover her face. She let out small squeaks but that didn't stop me.

When I pulled away from her face, I looked her straight in the eyes. She gave me a seductive look, and just as she was about to kiss me again, I threw her over my shoulder, and ran over to the bathroom.

"Nick! No, stop!" She yelled.

I walked into the shower, letting her slide off my shoulder, down my body, until her feet hit the tiles. Before she could run away from me, I pinned her against the wall of the shower, using my own body to do so. And then I turned on the shower.

She screamed at first as the water hit our skin. But when I pulled up her chin so that she would look at me, she calmed down. I pressed my mouth to her hungrily as my pyjama pants and white vneck quickly started to cling to my body.

My hands were roaming all over Miley's wet clothes, quickly finding their way down to her legs. I grabbed her hands and hold them over her head so that she couldn't move. I took complete control of our heated kiss, feeling myself harden quickly.

I held her hands up with just one, as my other hands reached down to her ass. Apparently this gave her the motivation let her legs cling around my torso. I used that one hand to support her, not once breaking the kiss.

The hot water slid down our bodies causing our clothes to cling to our skin.

I decided I'd had enough of this shower. Without turning it off, I walked over to the sink, Miley still clinging to my torso. Her hands were roaming all over my chest, and every time I felt the need to shortly pull away for air, she grabbed a fistful of my shirt and smashed her lips onto mine again, letting me know she wanted me just as bad as I wanted her.

Lust took over my body and soul as I placed Miley on the sink in a sitting position. My hands flew over her long silky legs, feeling her shiver under my touch. I broke our kiss and caressed her heated cheeks, tucking a strand of wet hair behind her ear.

"Miley, what are we doing?" I asked, still moving my hands over her legs gently, but I slowly started moving them up more, reaching the hem of her dress.

She spread her legs as they were dangling over the edge of the sink. Once again she pulled me closer to her by grabbing my shirt roughly. She leaned in closer to me, her lips brushing against my ear as she seductively whispered, "We're crossing the line, in .way." She paused between the last three words, giving the meaning of those words even more power.

Without another word I slipped my hands under her dress completely, stopping myself as I felt the lacy material of her panties against my skin. I linked my fingers in the waist band, searching her eyes for doubt one last time, but instead I only found lust and affection. And just like that, I pulled on the lacy material, stripping it off of her in one smooth movement. I threw it in the direction of the shower we had just come out off. I placed my hands back on her thighs as she bit her bottom lip. Not that lip bite again. She let out a small groan which drove me over the edge. I was quick to position myself between her legs and I felt her hands search for the top of my pajama pants. When she found it, I knew there was no way back.

When she pulled my pants down, all of my self control disappeared. And without another word, I buried my throbbing erection into her, over and over again.

I pulled out of her slowly after we had both reached our climax, feeling her upper body collapse onto mine. Her chin rested on my shoulder, which gave me the perfect opportunity to place a gentle kiss on her temple as she was regaining her breath.

When my breath started to slow down as well, it suddenly hit me. I'd had sex with my best friend's girlfriend.

And as I stared into her eyes, it suddenly seemed to have hit her too. But that might've also been a scared look, because just as I was about to kiss her to let her know everything was going to be ok, we heard the front door open, and Liam's voice filled the apartment.

**Sorry for mistakes, or weird sentences, I didn't really check it! Please leave me a review with your thoughts. Should I go into detail? And if you have any ideas for the rest of the story, please tell me! I'd love to hear some suggestions. x**


End file.
